Collected Memories
by luckybear101
Summary: Basically this is Chapters 9 through 13 from The Rebound of the Fall.


**A/N: The following post is an excerpt from a story entitled "The Rebound of the Fall". The chapters that are represented here are Chapters 9 through 13, all of which except the last have been posted before this point. For those of you who are up-to-date, Chapter 13 will be posted along with this combination of the five chapters. **

**If you have not read the story this goes with, I might suggest that you read the story first just so you understand the world this takes place in. Also, I have, with the exception of this, cut out all Author's Notes that went along with the original chapters. And of course this isn't the original Author's Note for Chapter 9. I have also cut out the chapter titles. It is set up as if it was one long chapter opposed to five. **

**The main difference between the original chapters and this story is that I have read through the chapters again and corrected at least the majority of mistakes, typos and such. I have, also, in places connected the chapters a bit more, but by not reading this mini-story you will NOT be missing anything when you go to read Chapter 14. **

**The only real reason that I have put this together is that I thought that some of you might enjoy reading the whole thing together. For one thing there was a large gap between when Chapters 9 through 11 were posted and the posting of Chapters 12 and 13. As those of you who have read them know the five chapters are connected. All of them, with the exception of 13, have a "cliffhanger" ending. I have entitled this sort of mini-story within the story "Collected Memories" because the majority of these chapters contain memories. For the record, the memories are in italics.**

**And one final note, I added this to the end of Chapter 13, but just in case I thought I would post it here as well. I have other "memories" that I am willing to post if you want to read them. These were ones that did not quite work with the story itself, but that I had in my head. They wouldn't be like the ones that you have seen so far where part of it is past and part present. These posts would be all past. I have posted one already, "What She Was Looking For". If you would like me to post these "memories" just let me know, and I will be happy to do so. Also, let me know if you think that they would be better as one big story with each memory a different chapter or as individual stories.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Collected Memories:

Marissa sat biting her nails waiting for her friend to arrive. It had been exactly two months since she had come back to Newport, and out of the blue two days before she had received a phone call from the very last person she had expected to track her down. All of the sudden a young woman came into view stopping at the podium of the restaurant's greeter. "Over there," the greeter said pointing over at Marissa's table.

The young woman turned to see Marissa sitting there looking more than a little nervous. She wasn't sure at all about this lunch. "Hey," Theresa said walking up to Marissa's table.

"Hey," Marissa responded back continuing to bite her nails.

"You look all upset about something," Theresa said sitting down across from Marissa. She shot her a comforting smile wondering if Marissa's state was her fault. "I heard a rumor that you were back. My boss lives in Newport. He said that you had come to see your mother and sister. I just thought I'd look you up. It's been years since we last saw each other."

"Oh, it has nothing to do with that. I was happy you called. I just did something not so good."

"And by that you mean…"

"I did something bad. Something really, really bad."

Theresa raised an eyebrow not really sure what to say in response. She finally settled on, "What did you do?"

Marissa bit her lip in a nervous sort of way. "I had sex with Ryan!" she finally blurted out.

Theresa sat dumbfounded. "You had sex with Ryan?" she sat in a monotone voice almost like she needed to say it herself for it to be true. "When?"

"A few months ago. He came to Maui, and it just sort of happened."

"How can sex just sort of happen?" Theresa asked exasperated.

"It's Ryan. You know what he's like! Sometimes you just need to have the kind of sex where you need it so much that you have to stretch to hit the emergency button with your foot because you're already in the mist of… well… you know."

"What?"

"Ryan and I had sex in an elevator once," Marissa responded dismissively. "That's not the point though."

"Then what is the point?"

"Well, now I can't stop wanting to have sex with Ryan. It's taken all I have to keep from going over to his house."

"Aren't you getting married?" Theresa asked. "That's what I heard."

"Is everyone talking about me?" Marissa asked a little annoyed. "And I am not getting married. I was, but he went back to Maui without me. I haven't exactly been falling over myself to get back to him either. Things haven't exactly been good between us for a long time; I just couldn't get rid of him."

"But when he was here it was easier to resist the urge to sleep with Ryan," Theresa guessed.

"Basically. That doesn't bother you does it?"

"Why would your drama bother me?" Theresa asked partially confused.

Marissa shrugged. "I thought that maybe you might like Ryan still or something."

"I got over Ryan Atwood long ago. True he was my first love, but it kind of occurred to me that he would never exactly love me back."

"I'm sure that Ryan loved you," Marissa said shaking her head.

"No, he didn't. If he did love me it was that puppy love little kid stuff. He never like loved me. It hurt to realize he was never going to love me, but now I can move on."

"I wish I could do that," Marissa said with a sigh.

"That's because he's in love with you," Theresa responded matter-of-factly.

"No," Marissa said laughing. "You're joking right?"

"I'm being serious. He has always been in love with you."

"He might have been years ago, but he hasn't loved me since we were like 17!"

"Trust me, he was still in love with you the last time I saw him."

"Why do you say that?" Marissa asked.

"He took me to his prom. I even thought that there might be something between us."

"But Ryan went off and beat up Kevin, and you wanted someone who was more mature than that," Marissa filled in.

"Actually no. The reason that I was upset that he went and beat up that guy was because I realized that it had nothing to do with the money. I don't doubt that that Kevin guy goaded him into a fight, but I've seen Ryan walk away from a fight before. I mean back before he had made any progress at all. I think that at the end of the day he beat up that guy because he was still in love with you. That Kevin guy hurt you, and Ryan wanted to hurt him back. I just kind of realized that he was always going to be in love with you. I just didn't want to be around to see it."

"I still think you might be wrong about that," Marissa said at a loss for anything else to say.

"Maybe I am," Theresa admitted.

The pair of them sat in silence for a long time not really sure what there was to say. The mention of Ryan Atwood seemed to bring up some old rivalry between them. "How's Daniel?" Marissa asked suddenly.

"He's doing good."

"I'm glad." They fell back into silence.

"You know," Theresa said suddenly, "I just remembered that I need to go see my mother. She hasn't been feeling too well lately."

"Oh," Marissa said, "I'm sorry to hear that. Please give her my best."

She sat there staring off into space not really sure what to do. Seeing Theresa again had brought back many memories that she wasn't sure she wanted to remember. Marissa suddenly got out of her seat paying as quickly as possible before running out to her car. It was one of those few rainy days that seemed to make everyone miserable. Marissa stared straight ahead as she began to make her way back to Newport as quickly as possible. She had no idea where she was going until she got there.

Marissa had pulled into the driveway of the Model Home before she even realized that was where she was planning on going. She unfolded herself from the car and walked up to the door getting drenched on the way.

Marissa reached out a hand and rang the doorbell. The door was opened almost immediately, but it wasn't Ryan standing on the other side of the door. Marissa looked down at a little boy about two who looked very familiar, but before she could say anything a voice from within shouted, "Kale Ezekiel! How many times have I told you not to answer the door?"

Marissa stood dumbfounded as Ryan came jogging into view dragging another little boy only a few years older behind him.

Meanwhile, while Marissa was driving unconsciously to the Model Home, Ryan squatted down picking up the crayons that were scattered all over the dinning room floor. As the doorbell rang a little boy darted past looking very shifty. Ryan got up, and with a speed that surprised even him he grabbed the boy by the hand and began dragging him toward the front door as he heard the lock click and the door open. "Kale Ezekiel!" he shouted, "How many times have I told you not to answer the door?"

As he came into view he saw that Marissa Cooper stood there dripping wet looking completely dumbfounded. "I thought it was Uncle Seph," Kale responded sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"Seth," Ryan corrected sounding a little exasperated. "And don't suck your thumb. You'll get big ole buck teeth like a beaver, and I'll have to start feeding you wood!"

"Wood?" Kale asked sounding like he had never heard something so serious in his life. He dropped his thumb from his mouth turning back to look at the stranger at the door.

"What's your name?" Marissa managed to get out.

"I'm not 'apposed to talk to strangers," Kale said matter-of-factly.

Ryan shook his head in exasperation. "Kale, why don't you go play until Uncle Seth gets here? Take your brother with you. Make sure he isn't coloring on any walls."

"I don't need my baby brother to baby-sit me!" the other little boy said sounding put out. He obviously did not like the assumption that he needed to be watched by a two year old. Ryan shot him a look that Marissa didn't see. "Kale, why don't we go feed Flapjacks," he added suddenly looking at his baby brother.

"Why don't you come in," Ryan said suddenly realizing that Marissa was standing outside in the rain. "This is Marissa," he added to the two little boys who hadn't gone anywhere.

"Are you going to be our new mommy?" Kale asked looking up at Marissa with an excited look on his face.

"Kale Ezekiel!" Ryan said looking completely flabbergasted.

"What?" Kale asked innocently. "You 'doced her. Not a stranger anymore."

"Go feed Flapjacks," the older boy said looking serious.

"Why don't you go with him Hayden," Ryan said giving the older boy the look again.

The two boys ran off into another part of the house completely forgetting about the adults. "I think I have some sweats that would fit you if you want me to throw your clothes in the dryer," Ryan said at a loss for anything else to say.

Marissa nodded as Ryan disappeared up the stairs. She stood on the welcome mat waiting for him to return. When he did he was carrying a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and a towel. "There's a bathroom right around this corner. You can go in there to change. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Whatever's easy," Marissa said smiling weakly as she began making her way to the bathroom.

Ryan had no soon made it back to the kitchen before the doorbell rang again. He raced to the door wrenching it open to find himself face to face with his brother. "Seth! I thought maybe you were waiting for the rain to let up."

"Nope, just trying to find the umbrella. Are the boys ready to go yet?"

"Yea." Ryan turned toward the house behind him and shouted, "BOYS! GET YOUR STUFF!"

Hayden and Kale came jogging into view each carrying a bag. "Did you put Flapjacks back in his cage?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Hayden muttered rolling his eyes.

"Okay. Now, be good for Uncle Seth and Aunt Summer. Play nice with your cousin, and I don't want to hear you were any trouble." He looked significantly at Hayden.

"Where's the lady?" Kale asked looking up at his father.

"Never you mind," Ryan said rolling his eyes in a way very reminiscent of Hayden.

Ryan watched as his sons filed out the door with their uncle all excited about being able to spend the night away from home. Ryan watched until they were out of view then shut the door walking into the kitchen. He began busing himself making tea. "I thought you might be in here," Marissa said suddenly making Ryan jump. "Sorry," she added smiling apologetically.

"Do you want any tea?" Ryan responded.

"Sure. Sorry to show up on your doorstep like this," Marissa said shifting her weight from foot to foot. "I just wanted to see you again before I left."

"I can take those," Ryan said holding his hands out for her wet clothes. He disappeared with them then returned empty handed with the low hum of the dryer behind him. "So when are you leaving?"

"In about a week. I have some business to take care of back home."

"Surely Jimmy would give you more time off if you wanted it," Ryan said reasonably.

Marissa nodded. "It's not really a work thing. So, where did the kids go?"

"They're spending the night at Seth and Summer's. Today is Kes' birthday."

The pair of them fell into a silence that was interrupted by the whistling of the tea kettle. Ryan busied himself again until he was carrying two cups, two spoons, and some honey. He led the way into the dinning room setting everything on the table. Marissa sat down across from him pulling one of the cups toward her. They continued to sit in silence for a long time before Marissa finally asked what had been on her mind pretty much all night. "So, are they yours?"

Ryan shot her a confused look then seemed to gather her meaning. He nodded solemnly. "They're not Taylor's thank god!" he added seeming to anticipate her next question.

"Who is their mother then if not Taylor?"

"Just a girl I knew in college. She's a bit of a flake, and took off pretty much as soon as Kale was born. He's the younger one. She wasn't exactly around when Hayden was born either. She's in Europe somewhere. Or Asia. Or maybe building an irritation system in West Africa. I don't know. She's always been more concerned with the pain of other children than that of her own!"

"How old are they?" Marissa asked shifting in her seat.

"Kale will be two at the end of the month, and Hayden will be five in April. April Fools Day in fact. What about you, any kids?"

Marissa stopped dead in the middle of answering wondering what exactly she should say. "Yes, sort of."

"I wasn't aware that you could sort of have a kid?" Ryan said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I have a kid. Bryce. He'll be 6 in the beginning of March. I don't really want anyone to know though. That's actually why I have to get back. My dad has him, but I really need to get back."

"Why didn't you bring him with you?" Ryan asked reasonably. "I'm sure Julie would like to see her only grandchild."

"Well, he's been in school for some of this time. Plus, like I said, I don't really want anyone to know about him just in case it gets back to Kevin. When I realized I was pregnant I knew that I couldn't have him know. I was afraid that even after all this time he might put two and two together."

"I wasn't aware that math was Volchok's strong point."

"Very amusing Ry!"

"Well I can keep a secret." Marissa responded with a raised eyebrow. "What! I can! No one found out about your dad did they?"

"Everyone found out about my dad!"

"Yes, but I didn't tell anyone," Ryan pointed out.

"Maybe that's true. I just don't want it getting back to Kevin."

"Well, I don't exactly count him as a close friend."

"Shocker!" Marissa shook her head. "I just don't understand how the hell I managed to have a kid with that…that…"

"Unless he's mine," Ryan said laughing.

Marissa froze staring in front of her almost like she had seen a ghost. "Why would you say that?" she asked tensely.

"Sorry. It was a bad joke. I'm sure you would know who the father was. I was just saying that since we slept together it was a possibility."

"Like with Theresa?"

"No. She wasn't nearly far enough along for Daniel to be mine. I was more wanting to help her out back then, so I didn't exactly do the math until years later. But, me and you were having sex those last couple weeks after prom, plus pretty much the whole time you were with Volchok. Opposed to Theresa and I, who had sex once."

"Who's Kes?" Marissa asked suddenly trying to change the subject. "You said earlier that it's his birthday."

"Oh, he's Seth and Summer's son. He's a few weeks older than Kale."

"Why wouldn't Summer tell me she had a kid?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know. He stayed up in Berkley when the two of them came down because it was just easier to move without him. He's sort of like mini-Seth. He has to be involved in everything. They were only down here a little while without him, and Sandy and Kirsten had wanted to spend some time with the grandkids anyway. They stayed at Seth and Summer's with a babysitter the night of the party so they wouldn't be up too late."

"That doesn't answer why she didn't tell me."

"Like I said, I have no idea what was going on in her head. Her and Seth having a kid isn't exactly all around Newport yet. Maybe she thought you would tell someone. I don't really know."

The pair of them fell into silence once again. It seemed to Marissa that so much had taken place since she had last seen him. The dryer went off suddenly rousing them from their silence. "I'll go check that," Ryan said getting up from the table.

After a few moments sitting at the table alone Marissa got up and walked into the living room wanting to explore. Marissa stood staring at the bookshelf on the far wall of the living room. On the shelf one down from the top there stood one of those double frames that unfold in the middle to fit two 5x8 pictures. Marissa leaned in close to see what photos Ryan had put in them. The picture in the left frame was defiantly a very mischievous looking Hayden, but in the right frame were two little boys that looked familiar. Marissa noticed at once that the blonde haired boy was Ryan's younger son Kale, but the curly haired boy standing next to him could only be Seth Cohen's son. After a moment of staring at the photo Marissa realized where she had seen them before: standing as they were with their arms around each other it looked almost as if somebody had left Ryan and Seth in the dryer for a little too long. The two boys looked identical to their fathers as they stood grinning up at the camera. She also couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen Kale before.

Marissa sighed looking to the other shelves. There were more photographs ranging from Sandy and Kirsten in front of their house in Berkley to Sophie and Kaitlin shielding their eyes from the sun as they sat on the beach.

On the very top shelf, so high that you would need a chair to reach it, there were three things: the model of the Trojan Horse for the bonfire their junior year, a photograph of four newly graduated eighteen year olds smiling and laughing, and a toy Ferris Wheel. Marissa reached up to spin it around and jumped as Ryan said behind her, "The swings move back and forth, but it doesn't actually spin. The main part of it is welded in place."

"Ryan! You scared me!" Marissa said turning around and clutching her heart.

"I was looking for you to tell you that you're clothes are dry. Not that it matters much since it's still raining." Ryan jerked his head toward the window where anyone could see it was raining. In fact, it seemed to have turned into a full force gale.

Marissa nodded for no real reason at all trying to think of something to say. "Where did you get it?"

"The Ferris Wheel? Summer gave it to me one Christmas. I had to put it out of reach so the kids wouldn't break it." Ryan paused for a long time. "You probably can't see, but there are people in the seats, and the ones at the very top are kissing."

Marissa chuckled. "I wonder why Summer would think to give you something like that."

"It brings back a dull memory, but other than that… Do you…uh…want something to eat or drink?" Ryan asked changing tacks quickly.

"I'm not really hungry," Marissa said shifting from one foot to the other.

"Me either," Ryan said looking around at a loss for what to do next. "We could drink."

"That sounds good," Marissa responded making her way back to the table. She looked over her shoulder once more at the Ferris Wheel up on the top shelf. It reminded her of something. Seeing it up there on the shelf brought back the memory of that night. It was one of the few she had filed away years ago and forgotten about.

"_I still don't see why that guy kicked us off the Ferris Wheel," Ryan said shaking his head in a mock bewildered way._

"_I think it was because we rode it five times in a row!" Marissa responded laughing. "If he hadn't kicked us off you'd still be wanting to ride it. Scared of heights my ass! You just wanted to kiss me."_

"_I will admit it was a benefit," Ryan said fairly, "but I am scared of heights. I'm still all shook up from being stuck up there at the top!" Ryan shot Marissa an obviously faked scared look._

"_Oh you poor baby," Marissa said not buying it. "Pay attention to the road will you?"_

"_I don't know that I can," Ryan responded with a sigh. "I don't think I will ever be the same again after tonight's traumatic experience."_

_Marissa shook her head chuckling. She couldn't say that he didn't make her laugh every once in a while. "What are you thinking?" Ryan asked suddenly catching something in her eye._

_Marissa gave him a sidelong glance not sure if she wanted to cop to what was going through her head. "Is there anything you've ever wanted to do, but you were afraid of how the other person would react if they even knew you thought of that?"_

_Ryan shot Marissa a confused look. He understood enough from her look to guess in the general ballpark of what she meant. "I suppose so. Why, what is it you want to do?"_

"_I've always," Marissa blushed looking at to window. "It's not important. You'd probably think it's weird."_

"_Try me," Ryan said giving her a suggestive look._

"_Ok fine," Marissa took a deep breath bracing herself for what she was about to say. She turned to Ryan and said about as quickly as possible, "I want to suck your dick."_

_Ryan couldn't help it, he laughed. "I'm sorry. It's just that, I don't know what all the fuss is about. You've done it before. If you want to do it again I'm not going to be the one to stop you. I just don't get what all the embarrassment is about. I can understand you not wanting to have this talk in a crowded room, but…"_

_Marissa sighed. "I meant now. I've always had this fantasy about doing that to a guy while he's driving. Is that odd?"_

"_Not really. If you want to, that's fine. I make no promises about being able to stay on the road the whole time, but if you're willing to risk it…"_

_It was Marissa's turn to laugh. "Wait! You're serious?"_

"_You're the one that brought it up."_

_They fell into a silence that neither one of them knew how to break. Marissa just couldn't quite figure out if she really wanted to go ahead with her plan or not. She had expected Ryan to think it was a weird idea. Now that she knew he didn't, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to go through with it or not. Suddenly, it was like there was this fire inside her. There was just something pushing her forward that night._

_Marissa undid her seat belt and slid over to the middle. Without really thinking about what it was she was about to do she began to undo Ryan's pants. Once she had successfully unzipped his pants Ryan removed one of his hands from the wheel and placed it on Marissa's back as she bent over his lap._

_Ryan turned down a deserted street as Marissa pulled his cock from his pants and ran her hand along it. She was surprised by how hard he already was. She blew a stream of hot breath onto his tip enjoying the feel of him jerk in her hand. She ran her hand along his cock again using the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip to make her ministrations easier._

_Slowly she bent down and took his tip into her mouth. She heard him hiss above her with satisfaction. Marissa inched her way down taking all of him she could fit into her mouth. Ryan hissed again as he hit the back of her throat._

_Marissa began making her way back up sucking as hard as she could at various intervals. Once she had made her way back up to the very tip she sucked really hard. Ryan grunted above her grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling gently._

_Marissa ran her tongue all along the tip of Ryan's cock before licking her way all the way down to his base before repeating the process in reverse. Once she was back up at his tip she took it into her mouth and sucked really hard again. She was making her way back down trying her best to keep her mouth like a vacuum when Ryan grunted, "Marissa, Marissa, you've gotta stop."_

_Marissa looked up at him in surprise. "You really want me to stop?' she asked taking his dick reluctantly from her mouth._

"_No, but it's either stop or pull over."_

"_Then pull over," Marissa half moaned diving right back in._

_She took his cock back into her mouth making her way down until he hit the back of her throat again. She could feel Ryan steering the car over toward the side of the road, but she didn't pay attention to that. Once she could feel they were at a completely stop she began stroking the remaining part of his member she couldn't fit in her mouth._

_Marissa made her way back up to his tip as Ryan squirmed in his seat almost like he was trying to get into a comfortable position. She ran her tongue all along his tip again as she reached down and did something that it had never occurred to her to do before._

_As she made her way back down toward his base Marissa began to gently fondle his balls. It just seemed like the thing to do at the time. She sucked as hard as she could trying to copy the vacuum effect. She swallowed creating a sensation he had never felt before. "Baby…I…" was all Ryan seemed to be able to get out before he came in her mouth. Marissa swallowed every last drop licking her way back up to his tip to ensure she got it all._

"I think the rain is starting to let up a little," Ryan said looking out the kitchen window. It had been some time since they had sat down together and started drinking.

He shrugged when Marissa didn't answer and began making his way back to the dinning room table. "You know," Marissa said walking back to the table herself. "I think it's about to stop raining."

"I just said that," Ryan responded laughing.

"Well I was in the bathroom. I didn't hear you. I'm not really sure I should be driving though." Marissa shrugged like the situation had just occurred to her. "That's a nice mural you have in the hall."

Ryan gave her a confused look before it dawned on him what she was talking about. "Hayden fancies himself an artist. It seems like every time I find a place for his crayons where I am sure he can't get them himself he manages to find a way."

Marissa laughed. "Bryce is like that too. As soon as he could crawl he was into everything! It seems like as soon as they're mobile they can outrun us!"

Ryan snorted in agreement. "I know exactly what you mean. I used to see those parents that have their children on leaches and think it was so mean, but I swear the next time I turn around and Kale is gone I'm getting one. Or selling him to the circus. I can't quite decide."

Marissa shook her head. "Do you think that we're reaping what we sow? I mean, are we being punished for how we were growing up?"

"No. We were good kids."

Marissa snorted. "Good kids? Really?"

"Of course. Now, we weren't so great as teenagers…"

Marissa laughed. "I always used to think that we were such good kids who never got into trouble, but I think back and it seems like we were always in trouble for something."

"Usually Seth's harebrained schemes!"

"Like the model home?" Marissa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. Not to mention his brief brush with political activism." Marissa shot Ryan a quizzical look. "He once got caught trying to liberate Newport Chuck!"

"The groundhog?"

Ryan nodded trying not to laugh. "He's defense was that he was saving Newport Chuck from an unjust imprisonment! All in all, it was actually an interesting day. It was Kirsten's birthday, Seth got arrest, and I was stalked by Taylor in a groundhog costume!"

Marissa blinked almost like she was wondering if she had heard right. "Taylor was following you around in a groundhog costume?"

Ryan nodded. "Yea," Marissa responded looking a little confused, "that sounds like something Taylor would do. Can I ask, how did you end up with her anyway?"

Ryan sighed not really sure how to answer that. "Well, it just kind of happened. It was all good in the beginning minus the French husband, but then we went to different colleges and it became obvious that we just didn't fit."

"Whose French husband?"

"Taylor's. That actually how we got started, Taylor and I. I pretended to be her lover so she could get a divorce. And you know Taylor, she falls in love with any man who shows her the slightest bit of affection. Apparently Henri Michel, the French husband, gave her change for the train or the bus, something like that."

"And why did she need you to pretend to be her lover?"

"I told you, so she could get a divorce. According to French law a divorce is only granted if both parties consent or one party has been unfaithful."

"I'm not even going to ask how you proved the two of you had been unfaithful."

"I just had to sign a piece of paper, that's all. Anyway… you've never told me what your life is like."

"There isn't a whole lot to tell. I don't exactly get up to much." Marissa shrugged.

"So no stories involving shotgun weddings and French husbands?"

"Defiantly not!" Marissa retorted laughing. "Did you ever imagine that this would be your life?"

"Defiantly not!" Ryan responded mocking Marissa.

"Me either. I always figured I'd end up marring Luke and throwing fabulous parties just like my mother!"

"Yea, I'll bet Summer never pictured herself marring Seth!" Ryan paused for a long time. "Do you ever think of moving back?"

Marissa seemed startled by the question. "Sometimes. I mean, I do miss it here from time to time."

"If you did move back it'd save me from having to hear Summer bitch about the Newpsie-weds!"

"Is that the new name for them?"

Ryan nodded. "It's weird seeing you again," he said suddenly. "Not in a bad way or anything. It just brings back memories seeing you again that's all."

"I know what you mean," Marissa said looking down at her hands. "Do you remember getting kicked off the Ferris Wheel at kick-off carnival our sophomore year?"

"I still say I'm traumatized from being stuck up at the top!" Ryan responded with a knowing tone to his voice. He had known what she was getting at.

"I haven't thought about it in almost a decade. It was already filed away by the time I left. We seemed to always be sneaking off in those days," she added as an afterthought.

Ryan nodded almost like he was agreeing with her, but something she had said had triggered something in the back of his mind.

"_They're going to be looking for us," Marissa whispered. It was obvious by her tone that she didn't much care if they came looking for them._

_Ryan ignored her pushing his way through a door on the side of the house. It led to a downward pointing staircase. He wasn't exactly sure where they were, but he began making his way down sure that the room would have a door leading into the house. He could hear Marissa making her way down behind him. "Where are we?" he asked flipping the first switch they came to at the bottom of the stairs._

"_I'm guessing the wine cellar," Marissa responded pointing to rows and rows of shelves full of wine._

"_Do you know where the door to the upstairs is?" he asked turning around to look at Marissa standing on the bottommost step._

_She shrugged in response not full registering what he had said. Ryan began walking between the rows of wine bottles trying to find his way out of the wine cellar. Marissa followed suit not really paying much attention to what was going on. She didn't really want to go back to the party. Suddenly she reached out and grabbed a hold of Ryan's shirt. He turned around to see what it was she wanted. He was in one of his moods. "Let's hang out down here for a while."_

"_I thought you said they'd wonder where we are? They might come looking for us."_

_Marissa raised an eyebrow. After some careful consideration she grabbed a bottle from one of the racks and made her way further into the wine cellar looking for a cabinet or something. Finally they came to a desk-like table propped against one of the walls. Marissa rummaged around in the various drawers until she found a corkscrew. Once the wine was open she jumped up on the table taking a swig. She held the bottle out for Ryan who had come over to stand between her legs._

"_Someone will come looking for us," Ryan said passing the bottle back. "That stuff isn't half bad."_

"_Does that bother you that we might get caught down here?" Marissa asked with a certain edge to her voice like she was implying something else._

"_Bother?" Ryan responded like he was weighing the word for himself. "Not bother per se. Why? Does it bother you?"_

_Marissa shook her head smirking to herself as Ryan ran his hands up and down her bare legs. She leaned forward and kissed him wondering if he was in a better mood._

_Ryan ran his hand up her leg again slowly creeping under her dress. "We should probably get back up there," Marissa said pulling away a little._

_Ryan raised an eyebrow in surprise as he ran one finger along her pussy through her underwear. Marissa bit her lip to keep from moaning at the friction he was causing. "Do you want me to stop?" Ryan asked in a sort of mock tone feeling how wet she was. She liked the idea of getting caught too._

_Marissa shook her head not trusting herself to speak. In response Ryan reached up with his other hand pulling the strap of her dress down off her shoulder enough to reveal one of her breasts. He leaned forward taking the nipple in his mouth rolling his tongue over it. Marissa's head hit the wall behind her as she gasped with pleasure._

_Slowly rolling his tongue over one of her nipples Ryan pushed her panties aside running his finger along her clit causing her to moan. "Do you like that?" he whispered biting down slighting on her nipple. Marissa dung her nails into his shoulder in response._

_Ryan pulled away from her exposed breast pulling her underwear down past her thighs. Marissa squirmed here and there until her underwear where discarded on the floor. Ryan pushed her dress up around her waist then watched as he pressed his thumb to her clit. Marissa let out a gasp in response._

_After rubbing along her clit for sometime Ryan squatted down in front of her and holding her open ran his tongue all the way down her opening. He slowly made his way back to her clit running his tongue along it in circles. He could tell that Marissa was close by the way she grabbed fistfuls of his hair. "Oh god!" she moaned suddenly feeling herself climax._

_Ryan stood up continuing to run his thumb along her clit as she rode out the aftershocks. "It usually takes you longer than that," Ryan said sounding amused._

"_I was really close when you started. I've been trying to fuck you all day," Marissa responded with a smile having obviously recovered quickly. _

_She leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth as she pushed his jacket off and began undoing his shirt. Having finally pushed his shirt off as well Marissa began undoing his belt followed by his pants. Ryan grunted against her mouth as she ran her hand along his length through his boxers._

_They stayed that way for what seemed like a while just kissing fiercely as Marissa gently ran her hand along Ryan's cock. Finally Ryan pulled Marissa from the table gently so she was standing in front of him. He pulled away from their lip lock staring into her eyes for a long time. "Turn around," he said suddenly._

_Marissa raised an eyebrow in protest but did as he said. Ryan pushed her hair off of her shoulder then kissed it gently making his way to her earlobe. As he took it into his mouth he began running his hand over her breast again pinching the nipple between two of his fingers. Marissa squirmed against him rubbing her ass against his hardened cock._

_Ryan reached up her dress again rubbing her ass softly before making his way back to her dripping pussy. "I've got to fuck you," he growled into her ear pinching her clit._

_Marissa moaned loudly at the pure force of his voice. Ryan pushed Marissa's dress up to reveal her bare ass as he pushed her down against the table. Marissa gasped suddenly as she felt Ryan slam himself inside her._

_They started off slowly Ryan directing her hips back toward his as he thrusted into her. "Faster," Marissa moaned feeling like she was about to explode if she didn't get off soon._

_Ryan sped them up almost at once reaching down to rub her clit with his thumb in an effort to bring her closer. They continued on this way for a good ten, fifteen minutes._

"_Baby, I'm about to…" Marissa moaned suddenly grabbing onto the table for support._

_Ryan thrusted hard inside her feeling himself reaching his climax as she contracted violently around his dick. The two collapsed against the table panting. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity before Marissa whispered, "We should probably get back upstairs."_

Ryan and Marissa sat facing each other and Ryan's dining room table not saying anything to each other. The pair of them had fallen into this awkward silence all of the sudden almost like both knew what the other had been thinking about. Suddenly Ryan spoke, "Do you remember how we ended up getting stuck down in your wine cellar?"

Marissa looked at him obviously puzzled. "No, that was at Summer's house," she responded almost automatically.

"Really?" Ryan asked sounding a little confused. "I thought it was at that house you guys had when your mother was married to Caleb."

Marissa half chucked. "No, we had a torture chamber in the basement but no wine cellar."

Ryan snorted into his glass. "I always thought there must be a torture chamber down there! That place was huge!"

"But still we had no wine cellar," Marissa responded unsure why she was staying on the topic. "What made you ask anyway?"

"I was just thinking about it," Ryan said shrugging.

The pair of them fell back into their awkward silence. Finally Marissa spoke, "I don't think we actually got caught in the wine cellar. I think we got down there alright and then were too drunk to find the door back upstairs."

"Yea, that sounds like us."

Marissa grinned in response for no real reason other than by this point she was more than a little drunk. She felt like whatever it was he was saying must have been really cleaver since he was saying it. Meanwhile, Ryan was in pretty much the same boat. While neither of them was really saying anything at the moment, he sort of felt like they were deep in this conversation that they should have had years ago.

"Did you ever miss me?" Marissa asked suddenly.

Ryan shrugged. He wasn't really sure why he was shrugging, but it just seemed like it was the only response that was possible at the time. "Did you ever miss me?" he asked trying to sound evasive.

"Sometimes," Marissa responded less than honestly.

"Then I missed you sometimes too. I'm not really sure how much I missed you to be honest. It just never registered with me until I saw you again. Once I'd seen you, it kind of all came back."

"It was like meeting again only ten years later," Marissa finished sagely. "To be truthful, it did funny things to my head. I mean, a part of me was no longer that fifteen year old girl, but at the same time I was exactly as I was when we first met. That sounds confusing huh?"

"Very. I think that things we do bring back memories too. I never saw what Summer and Seth meant about this house until I actually started living here. I mean everywhere I turn there is something that reminds me of the fire or when we came here after graduation or something else."

"I know what you mean. I came here once before graduation, and it was like memories flooding back. You feel like you've stepped back in time. Even being here now and seeing that it is a fully built house with furniture and a family, I feel like when I blink I'll open my eyes and see newspaper on the windows and unpainted walls."

Ryan nodded knowingly. "A while back Luke came over to see me. I guess he rang the doorbell a bunch of times, but I didn't it hear. Anyway, he came in and followed the sounds he heard up the stairs to my room. It was like he was coming to kick my ass all over again. I suppose it doesn't help that I sleep in the same room."

"Wait, you sleep in the same room as you did back then?" Marissa asked sounding a little surprised.

"I didn't realize it actually until Seth pointed it out," Ryan responded shrugging.

"I wanna see your room."

"Why?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Blast from the past. Just show me!" Marissa responded obviously trying to sound bossy and in charge.

Ryan gave her a searching look almost like he was looking for some kind of hidden agenda. After apparently deciding that she had put all of her cards on the table he got up and led the way out of the dining room and up the stairs Marissa stumbling behind. Almost without warning the pair of them came to a door that led off from the main hall. Ryan wrenched the door open with the air of someone who was doing something against their will. A large room was reveled containing all the usual bedroom stuff, a large window, and two doors that led to the closet and master bathroom. Marissa stepped past him into the room almost surprised when she didn't see a tent against one wall. "Didn't Seth have one of those putting greens that you can roll and unroll?" Marissa asked point toward the opposite wall.

"I think."

Marissa nodded in response apparently only half listening. "It's odd to see this room with all this furniture."

Marissa looked over her shoulder and smiled. Ryan reluctantly returned. "You done?" he asked leaning against the door way.

Marissa shrugged in response. Taking one last look around the bedroom Marissa walked back to where Ryan stood in the doorway. She stopped suddenly finding herself quite a bit closer to him than she had originally planned. "Um…" she said almost absentmindedly.

They stood there looking at each other almost unable to look away for what seemed like an hour. Neither of them could think of anything to say or do in that exact moment. Suddenly almost like she had planned it all along she kissed him. It wasn't one of those kisses where she started off gentle afraid that he'd be upset. It was nothing like the test kiss he had given her all those years ago at the bottom of the Cohens' driveway. No, the kiss she gave him had no pretences of wondering what he was thinking. Hell, Marissa wasn't thinking! The point is, she just grabbed him and kissed him like he was food and she had been starving for a lifetime!

It took Ryan a long time to react. It wasn't that he didn't realize what was happening. The truth was, she had kind of caught him by surprise. He had been sure just before she had kissed him that she was going to smack him! Once his drunken brain realized what was happening he responded in kind.

The pair of them stood in the doorway of Ryan's bedroom kissing for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of them seemed to want to move an inch from their spot in the doorway. Marissa ran her fingers through Ryan's hair enjoying how soft it felt between her fingers. Ryan responded by running his hands up and down her sides almost like he was trying to keep her warm on a cold day.

Slowly Ryan steered her back into the bedroom kicking the door shut behind him. Their kiss deepened as their tongues danced. Marissa ran her fingernails along the back of Ryan's neck almost as if she was trying to bring him closer. Very slowly, almost as if it wasn't happening, Ryan continued to steer Marissa over to the bed. The backs of her knees hit the bed gently before she collapsed onto the bed. She continued to run her hands through Ryan's hair as he stood in front of where she sat on the bed.

Ryan pulled away briefly from their kiss to slowly kiss his way over her jawbone to her neck and then up to her ear. He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. He slowly pulled the sweatshirt off over Marissa's head throwing it to the floor followed immediately by her t-shirt. Once she was sufficiently topless he returned to kissing her this time running his hands slowly over her naked breasts.

Marissa moaned in response to the sensation of Ryan running his thumbs over each of her nipples. "That feels good," she mumbled trying not to break their kiss.

Ryan suddenly pinched her nipples causing her to gasp. "Did you like that?" he asked pulling away to see her face.

"You know I did," Marissa responded running her hands up and down his abs before pushing the shirt up enough to tell Ryan he should remove it.

Ryan obliged tossing his shirt to the floor. Once Marissa seemed satisfied, he pushed her back onto the bed and laid down beside her immediately going back to fondling her breasts.

Ryan slowly ran his tongue over the nipple of one of her breasts taking it into to his mouth. He bit down gently eliciting a moan of longing from Marissa. Keeping up his ministrations, Ryan reached down between her legs and rubbed very gently along her pussy. He could tell that even through the sweatpants she wore it was causing her incredible pleasure. "You like that?" he asked against her breast as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Marissa could only offer a moan in response as Ryan continued to rub the fabric of the sweatpants along her dripping pussy. "More," she eventually was able to choke out. Ryan sat up and slowly began to remove the sweatpants he had lent her making sure they joined their other discarded clothing on the floor.

Sitting beside her on the bed Ryan ran his hand up and down her inner thigh slowly making his way to the place he knew she wanted to be touched. He ran his fingers almost as if they were ghosts across the lips of her pussy before slowly dipping a finger in.

He ran one finger very lightly along the inside of her lips which didn't do much other than tease her. Marissa moaned in exasperation. Ryan grinned very pleased with himself. He could feel how wet she was just by the minimum contact he had had so far. He ran his finger just inside her again this time brushing almost accidentally against her clit.

Not feeling in the mood to be teased Marissa grabbed his hand suddenly and directed it back to her clit like she was trying to tell him something. Ryan chuckled as he gave in to her silent demand. He flicked his finger along her clit causing her to moan loudly. As he sat there pleasuring her Marissa reached over and began trying to undo his pants one handed. It took a while, but eventually she managed it. As Ryan slowly inserted a finger into Marissa's opening she reached into his boxers and ran her hand along his cock very slowly. "Here, wait a minute," Ryan said suddenly stopping Marissa in her tracks. Ryan stopped what he was doing and removed his pants and boxers before sitting back on the bed.

As soon as he was comfortable, Ryan went back to what he had been doing slowly inserting two fingers into Marissa's pussy and pumping them in and out. Marissa responded in kind taking his dick in her hands and slowly jacking him off. After a few moments of this though, as Ryan ran his thumb along her clit, Marissa pushed his hand away. When Ryan looked at her puzzled she pulled him down onto the bed beside her kissing him again.

Marissa rolled on top of him careful not to break their kiss. She lay there for what seemed like forever enjoying the feel of her tits against his bare chest before she sat up and looked at him. Whatever she had been planning to ask before slipped immediately from her mind.

Slowly Marissa lowered herself onto Ryan's cock riding him. He grunted at the sensation of having her around him grabbing her hips to set the pace. Slowly, up and down, up and down, Marissa running her nails down his chest causing long red streaks to appear there. "That feels good," he grunted after she scratched him particularly hard.

Ryan reached down between them rubbing her clit with his thumb again causing Marissa to moan loudly as she felt the orgasm building in her lower stomach. They sped up propelling each other to new heights. Marissa began contracting quickly milking Ryan's cock. "Shit," he grunted as he felt her orgasm break around him causing him to topple over the edge.

The rode out the aftershocks together before collapsing on the bed beside each other. They lay there together for a long time in silence until they both drifted into a very deep sleep.


End file.
